ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sheep in Antlion's Clothing
Tuchulcha Spawn Points I realize there isn't a map for Boneyard Gully; so, asking for a specific might not be entirely efficient. Mostly, I'm wondering whether are there any common spots for Tuchulcha to spawn, or any uncommon spots for that matter. We just timed out on a 4-man run. We had dropped Tuchulcha to 50% HP and killed all 3 adds in 9 minutes. Within the remaining 6 minutes, with 4 people all spread out, we only found him once more, at about the 11 minute mark. Unfortunately, that was the 2nd time such a run has happened :( Any knowledge on either typical or atypical spawn locations would be greatly appreciated. --Yumeiqian 20:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if a SMN pet can follow the main antlion when he burrows in the sand? -- 22:14, 11 November 2007 (UTC) no a smn pet will not follow the nm Has anyone been able to compleate this ENM since about 2 updates ago? we now 0/5 on finding the NM for last 25% we even took a full 6 person pt and had a line to cover more ground still have not been able to find it for last pop Yep, just attempted and completed this run with a 6-person group, had to kill all antlions, but we still finished it in 11 minutes. Also, got a Hagun. XD --Docstu 10:09, 5 January 2008 (UTC) We done it ~20th December with 5 players, no problem finding him, and we only found 2 adds before killing him. --Azurine.Gilgamesh 07:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) User:Azurine.Gilgamesh You can enter this ENM with more than 6 people. --Ghostsix Midgard 03:19, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I just fixed the page about number of members. --Briner 12:19, 29 June 2008 (UTC) The "Can be easily trio'd" is very misleading. Trio'ing this requires luck and good knowledge of the ENM battle itself. --Jahaudant 04:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I trio this every 5 days with MNK/WAR (Maxed counter), RDM/WHM and 1 DD or BLM. We win 95% of the time, usually killing all 3 hunters. We have also won this duo MNK/WAR and RDM/WHM or MNK/WAR and BLM/WHM, though much harder. 2 other groups trio it with the same setups. 2 hours and meds are not needed. Quesela 15:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It's also possible to kill Tulchula in only 3 pops if your timing is good. Asuran Fists, Tornado II and Blizzard III timed to fire around 25% is usually enough to drop him before sandpit goes off. Quesela 15:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) To point out i would even go as far to say you could duo this with a rdm and a monk or sam. If you are very lucky with the adds that is and only pop the NM out. Would i tell you to do this? no but i am going to try it out myself in a day or two. My guess if you can somehow only pull up 1 add it can be done. Again this is all based off luck. dejey 23:51, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *well i just duoed it today. whm and sam. 14min 56sec clear time. i would not say to do this... but it is fact that it can be done.dejey Anyone know if the Hunters can be Charmed? I could swear they /checked decent challenge when i did this a month ago. --Chimeramage 18:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Successfully completed with BLU/RDM, BLU/NIN and RDM/WHM, all 75. BLU/RDM scouts for Antlions and you try to do as much damage as possible when the NM pops up. This was our first attempt and could probably have both BLUs out pulling next time, but either way it's slow going. We finished with 4 seconds left... -- Orubicon 17:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Duo this regularly on my RDM/WHM with Xenien MNK/WAR, often popping all 4 mobs. Quesela 04:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Just did this last night, I was the SAM in the setup and here is what we had: SAM/WAR (hume), BLU/NIN (galka), and RDM/WHM (taru). We ended up killing 2 of the hunters and the RDM kept the last one asleep while we searched for the real one. It took us 14 minutes and some change to complete, with no real danger. I happened to be the lucky guy that found the boss each time I think. His pit ambush was nowhere near as damaging as I had expected, doing around 200-350~ish when he found me. I used some sprinters shoes while searching for him in case anyone wants to use some in there, hope this helps! Can be easily Duo'd by a MNK/NIN and a skilled RDM/WHM without any third party program, has nothing to do with luck, if Tuchulcha doesnt pop at the first try thats when the RDM shines keeping the adds asleep or kitting them around tossing cures and haste to the MNK when its posible. *While you can do this Duo in such fashion, just keeping the MNK alive often drains the RDM's mana. Tulchula's pit ambush is no joke! I do this weekly as a trio for that reason. We go with MNK/NIN, XXX/NIN and RDM/WHM. This makes it much safer and takes about 5-8 minutes depending on how many additional hunters we get. --Gregedor 08:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Item Grouping Hagun and Forager's Mantle have an incorrect grouping. I have gotten a Hagun, 2 Forager's Mantles, and a Square Of Galateia in one run before. Have also gotten martial wand as well as the martial axe. --Lancil 21:00, 08 March 2010 (EST) Hataka changed changed my edits, I'll fix it AGAIN so it's correct.--Jawat 02:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC). I don't think the "grouping" thing adds any valuable information here. It only makes things more confusing because all drops in the 4th and 5th groupings are the same as grouping #3 and they are all currently at 0/840. It also makes things more annoying when you want to update drops because you have 10 more numbers to update. I think it should be reverted back to the old plain system. Soily 22:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :The other two grouping being 0/840 was Hecatonchires fix of tripling the drop rate for all items, if you think there is a better way to fix that problem you'll have to discuss it with him, I have no opinion on the matter. As for why putting them into one grouping doesn't work, see both my and Hecatonchires' talk pages. Best solution I can think of to making it easier to update droprates is to have someone make a grouping template that makes it so you only have to update one number for the total number of runs, and it inserts that value into the bottom number of the droprate template for all items. Or something like that, is that's not possible. --Jawat 22:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC). I just looked at the history of this article, and I notice some kind of edit war. It looks like I'm not the only one thinking that these groupings don't bring any useful information and should be removed. Soily 22:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :The edit waring was resolved, see my talk page --Jawat 22:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) There are still 3 groupings, and group 4 and 5 have 0/842 on all drops, which is wrong. If anything they should be set to 0/0 and have it start from there. --GodsBlackArm 20:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've read the discussion on people's individual talk page (although talking about the layout of this page on people's talk page doesn't make any sense to me, why not keep it here, where it belongs?), and I'm still not convinced. Splitting the drops in 3 different groupings does not give any additional information, however it does give inaccurate and random drop rate numbers. On Hecatonchire's talk page, they say : "The problem with it being listed as "Zero to Three of" is that leads to people being unsure if that means zero to three UNIQUE items can drop, or does it mean zero to three items can drop with repeatable items possible." Just need to add a note at the bottom, in that case, saying that the same item may drop multiple times. And that way the drop rates and the numbers would all be accurate, not like the current random BS in the 2nd and 3rd grouping clone, seriously. The grouping system for things like KS99 Early Bird Catches the Wyrm where you can get for example either a Wyrm Beard or a Siren's Hair gives incredibly useful information, but here it's just worthless and a lot more confusing than helping. Soily 19:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC)